lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Gula
Name: Gula Alias: Gula's earth name is Neo Himura. Species: Saiyan/Human Hybrid Gender: Male Power Level: Base: 30,000,000 (Kaio-Ken x2: 60,000,000, Kaio-Ken X3 90,000,000, Kaio-Ken x4 120,000,000, Kaio-Ken x5 150,000,000) Age: 15 Appearance: Gula is a tall muscular teenager. He stands at five foot six, and weighs approximately a hundred and forty five pounds. Gula's skin is tan from being outside in the sun daily, leaving it very dark in color. He has silver colored spiky hair, that sticks up in several directions. Each spike of his silvery locks, ends with them pointing straight upwards aside from one grouping of his hair, which curves downwards to his right side. He has a near permanent scowl, only breaking it to smile. His eyebrows, rarely move unless he is completely taken by surprise. His eyes are black in color, and almond shaped. They slant upwards at the outer sides. Gula does not have a tail, like most Saiyans. Gula usually wears a black Gi, with the japanese character for silver upon the right pectoral area, 銀. He wears silver under clothing. The top of his Gi, is designed to look like a sleeveless tunic, with his silver undershirt sticking out from the armholes, and neck hole. It's longer at the bottom than the top by a couple inches. The pants of his Gi, are very loose, making them look extremely poofy. Upon his feet, he wears silver boots with silver armbands on his wrists. He has small silver loop earrings pierced in his ears. History: Gula was born upon planet Vegeta, to a low class saiyan and a human he brought to Vegeta a couple years before. He had a higher end average power level, which was perfect for what the higher ups upon the planet wanted to do with Gula. They ordered his tail permanently removed via surgery, and healed the hole over with a healing chamber so it wouldn't regrow. Gula got assigned a mission, a special mission to infiltrate Earth’s defenses and cause as much destruction as he could muster, just encase they needed Earth weak for a invasion. Utilizing a state of the art space pod with state of the art stealth technology, the Saiyan Elite sent Gula off to Earth. Due to him being tailless he would not be able to use a Oozaru form, and would blend in pretty well on Earth aside from being stronger than a human normally would be. Known to the Saiyans who programmed the pod, Gula would land inside one of the forests of the Eastern Lands, somewhere where the pod would not be found and Gula be outed as a Saiyan. Gula would grow up within the forest he landed in, always moving around, never staying in one place for longer than a day due to the inhabitants of the forest. Gula learned to be quick on his feet, and survived for five years in the hostile environment that was the forest. Dinosaurs, carnivorous plants, and other things inhabited the forest where Gula grew from a baby, to a toddler to a child. He was always a step ahead of the inhabitants, and slowly grew stronger as a result. A couple months after Gula’s fifth birthday he found the edge of the vast forest for the first time in his short life span of five years. He wandered outside the protective forest that was his home for most of his first five years of life. Gula was curious about what laid in store for him outside the forest. He learned a lot from his pod, including his mission during the five years. He would fulfill the mission even if it cost him his life. He learned how to speak both the Saiyan and Earth languages from the pod, as well as basic reading skills, and basic math skills. Gula, saw the vast blue sky of Earth for the first time when he stepped outside of his forest home for the first time. He wandered the Eastern Lands for a week, forgetting where his home was. He was quite simply lost due to his curiosity, so he continued to wander the Eastern Lands until a man named Ken Himura found the young lad on one of his training trips around the world. Ken was a older gentleman at the time that he found Gula, and adopted him. Due to Gula not knowing his own name, Ken gave Gula a new name. His name would forever be known as Neo Himura. Upon Gula’s, now Neo’s, adoption Ken started to train Gula in the martial arts. The half saiyan took to the martial arts like a fish to water, learning them swiftly. Gula and Ken arrived at Ken’s house in Satan City, after a half year of travel, they arrived on the eve of Gula’s sixth birthday. The day after they arrived, Gula got his first ever birthday party, but due to him not having any friends, it was a quiet affair between father and son, which was preferred over having a large gathering for Gula. Over the next year, Ken taught Gula the martial arts as well as some basic skills like games and having fun due to the young child was too serious for a child. Over the next year, Gula would slowly change from the serious child that he was to a fun loving person. Gula was a bright child, extremely bubbly when he was torn out of his shell. He still remembered his mission, and would still complete it, but who's to say he could not enjoy performing the mission. Gula would soon start school, and learn about Earth, and other worlds, as well as more advanced skills. He was an attentive student, always having a nose in a book. Gula did not pick a fight with anyone due to his father stating that martial arts were meant to be used to protect people, causing a conflict within the young man. To perform his mission, or become a protector of the weak. Soon, Gula did decide what to do. It was a month after his tenth birthday that he chose to continue with the mission he was assigned by the Saiyan Elite of his people. The event that would lead to Gula deciding on continuing on with the mission that he was assigned, was a bank robbery gone wrong. Most of the hostages were slain. He watched, as no one helped the hostages until it was too late. The police stormed the bank late, costing the humans their lives. Gula decided then that he would cleanse the human race, and do as much damage as he could. He would weaken them as much as he could, and not look back. He would become a warrior hellbent on destroying the human race once and for all. Gula headed home from watching the scene, and put his all into his training and school work. He would not start his mission until he was strong enough, so strong that no one could stop the mission. Gula would continue to train and go to school for the next five years of his life, slowly growing stronger and smarter. He slowly grew colder to everyone aside from his father, who he loved more than anything. Ken was and still is Gula’s best friend and Gula couldn't live without Ken in his life, even though Gula turned his back on Ken’s teachings without his knowledge. Gula was still a kindhearted child in Ken’s eyes. The master could not see the evil within his son’s heart, or was unwilling to even believe it. Gula, would begin his mission soon. It was his fifteenth birthday a mere month before he opened his eyes to the morning. He decided that today was the day that he’d begin, and packed a backpack with some necessities, like extra clothing and nonperishable food. He left the house where he partially grew up, and traveled north towards a sparsely populated area, to begin the cleansing of the human race. Starting Planet: Earth Techniques: Offensive N1 Silver Grenade: Gula, places his fingers together at chest height and forms a silver mass of Ki. He than pushes his hands forward launching the mass of Ki at his opponent. When it connects with his opponent, it explodes. N1 Silver Wave: Gula, places his hands out in front of him, with his thumbs touching and fingers spread. Two small spheres of silver Ki forms right in front of his palms, before growing larger and forming one larger sphere of Ki. Gula than launches a Ki Wave formed from the sphere of Ki. Kamehameha: The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ki is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as he/she charges and releases the attack. Kaio-Ken: As a result of the Kaio-ken, the user's base power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant. The only change produced by the basic Kaio-ken to be quantified in the series is that it doubles the user's power level. Gula demonstrates the ability to heighten the effect of the Kaio-ken to increasingly higher multiplications. There is an inconsistency in that Kaio-ken and Kaio-ken x2 appear to have the same effect, despite Gula considering the latter to be the more powerful buffer. Despite this, Kaio-ken x3 and above all consistently multiply the user's power level by the respective multipliers. When the user's battle power is 8,000, their limit is x2, and when they are at 3 million the limit is x10. However, since real battles are harsh, Gula often had to use Kaio-ken above those limits. Spirit Bomb: Users of the Spirit Bomb gatherhuge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass that are usually blue and/or white in color. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. The Spirit Bomb is quite swift when used and, if the user is not careful, it can absolutely obliterate a planet. Support SU1 Bukujutsu/Flight: Gula, can fly using his Ki as propulsion and height maintenance. Special Great Ape Form( 14,200,000 power level) The Great Ape is one of the most common transformations seen used by pure Saiyans. This form is only accessible if the Saiyan has a tail. While in the form of a Great Ape, if the tail is cut off, the Saiyan returns to his/her normal state. This transformation is triggered by when Blutz Waves are transferred to the Saiyan. The most common supply of Blutz Waves are given from a Full Moon. If there is no moon available, a Saiyan may use a Power Ball. The Power Ball emits Blutz Waves used to activate the transformation. Once transformed, the Great Ape's power and strength is increased tenfold from the base form. If just started with this transformation, the Great Ape may go into rampage. Super Saiyan Form (Power Level 230,000,000) A Super Saiyan is a Legendary Transformation of legend in the Saiyan race. Only a select few of the Saiyans have been able to achieve this rare form. In legend, a Super Saiyan is a warrior pure of heart and awakened by fury. The first Saiyan in centuries to achieve this form was Goku, after seeing Krillin's death at the hands of Frieza. In this transformation, the hair raises and turns a golden color. Legendary Super Saiyan, a level of Super Saiyan which magnifies its user's strength capacity, without drawbacks. Super Saiyan Two Form( Power Level 580,000,000) A Super Saiyan 2 is a full transformation beyond the regular Super Saiyan. The first Super Saiyan 2 was born in the Cell Games. After seeing his friends being brought to near death by the Cell Juniors, Gohan went into a rage, causing his transformation to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan easily overpowered Cell after the transformation, as well as killing all of the Cell Junior with Quiet Rage, and eventually killing Cell with the Father-Son Kamehameha. A few Saiyans achieved the form after Gohan, such as Goku and Vegeta. Super Saiyan 3 ( Power Level 758,000,000,000) The Super Saiyan 3 is the transformation that follows the Super Saiyan 2 form. The first Saiyan to achieve this form was Goku. He discovered this form while doing training in Other World. He first presented this form in his first confrontation withMajin Buu. The only other Saiyan to achieve this form, was the fusion, Gotenks. There are no records of any other Saiyan achieving the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Broly's form is sometimes referred to as Legendary Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 4 (Power level 999,000,000,000) . The only way a Saiyan can attain Super Saiyan 4 is if he is already a Super Saiyan, can transform into a Golden Great Ape and regain conscious control over the form. This transformation is the ultimate combination of both the humanoid Super Saiyan and the Great Ape. After this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point. Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan ( Ten Minutes limit SSG Power Level 980,700,000,000,000 and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan(Limited to only 4 minutes and then the person turns to there base form Power level 100,000,000,000,000,000,000) When Gula transforms to this form, he powers up with flame-like aura (as opposed to the gold aura with previous Super Saiyan forms). He then appears with his hair glowing red and with shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has flame-like aura. The power of this ultimate warrior excites even the God of OtherWorld Insane Black Star. The form allows Gula to sense godly ki and he can absorb attacks by consuming ki, but he reverts to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit.Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is a transformation attined by a Saiyan when they have mastered the power of the Super Saiyan God form in their base state and then have taken on the Super Saiyan form in order to further increase their power. In this state the user looks like a regular Super Saiyan, however they have blue hair and a fiery blue aura. Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lonely Pages